


[Podfic] Act of Contrition by rivertempest

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Catholic sacrilege, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus loves her best on bended knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Act of Contrition by rivertempest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Act of Contrition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11440) by rivertempest. 



> Recorded for LJ's fall hp_podfic_fest.
> 
> Thank you soooo much rivertempest! I can't even begin to say how much I love this OH SO WRONG fic. It's perfect.

  
  
  
**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

[mp3 (8.4 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ActOfContrition.mp3.zip)  
[m4b (4.1 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ActOfContrition.m4b.zip)


End file.
